


A Broken Pen, two pushy friends, and a Cartoon Therapist

by Teacupcake (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anxious Virgil, Bullying, Busy Logan, Don't worry there's a happy end, Emile is a helpful bean, I'm just gonna say there's alot of triggers don't read if you get triggered easily, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective deciet, Remy is pushy and annoying, Trans Patton, Upset Roman, Very angsty story, patton is patty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Teacupcake
Summary: Whatever you write on your skin shows up on you soulmates skin. However what happens when you put four soulmates together and three of them want nothing to do with soulmates. I guess the only way to bring them together is with a broken pen, two pushy friends and a cartoon therapist.





	1. Chapter 1: Beautiful (patty)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys gals and non-binary pals Teacupcake here thanks for reading my story. It's my first fanfic Id like to thank two of my friend lets call them emo and goat for offering and editing this story for me. I'll try and get out new chapters a soon a possible hope you like it. X3 (and yes the titles are all going to be songs from musicals.)

Chapter 1: Beautiful (patty)

_ ‘Dear, diary I believe I'm a good person. I believe there's good in everyone, but here I am with my door locked and hiding in the closet (again). My persistent soulmate is still writing but I can't write him back. Mom also let me cut my hair today. It's not as short as I'd like it but this is fine because any shorter and mom would've been suspicious. I don’t know why being trans is a sin but going to hell is definitely not on the bucket list. Oh god mom and dad are home they keep asking about my soulmate, I'm going to tell them I don't have one, wish me luck. Sincerely, _ <strike> _ Patton _ </strike> _ patty.’ _

Patty climbed out of her closet and hid her diary in her mattress. She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. “Mom D-dad sorry to bother you but I kinda sorta need to tell you something.

Her parents exchanged a look before her mom spoke up. 

“make it quick then start dinner maybe then you'll tell us what your soulmate wrote to you.”

Patty swallowed thickly. “U-um that’s the thing actually I uh don't have one.” she said this quietly and hesitantly. 

The look of rage on her parent's face was a new one and patty had only seen them use it on her sister. “CAN’T WE JUST HAVE ONE NORMAL CHILD!” her dad yelled before slapping patty in the face.

Patty felt her eyes start to water and her face started to burn. It took her a second to process what had just happened. After she realized she ran to her room, locked her door, and hid in the closet.

She held her breath. She knew what was happening she needed to breathe. She just didn’t see the point anymore. No no, stay positive fake it til you make it right I'm happy, I’m loved, and I'm okay.

She let out a shaky breath. She jumped out of the closet and grabbed her diary and began writing all her thoughts shakily down,

‘Dear, diary it finally happened he hit me. I’m scared to go outside. I knew this would happen sooner or later but not this soon. I wish I was normal why’d I have to be such a mistake. If only I had been born a normal GIRL! With one male soulmate. I’m going to hell. Well, gotta go write the four essays for the kids in my class. Hope I have time for my own. _ Sincerely, _ <strike> _ Patton _ </strike> _ patty.’ _

* * *

Patty luckily finished all the essays including her own, but only managed about thirty minutes of sleep. She quickly gets ready in her usual cat hoodie, paw gloves, black leggings, and knee-high boots. 

She climbed out of her bedroom window and walked to school. Where she saw Delcan sitting on the steps with head in hands. Patty had never been one to let someone suffer so she walked over and sat next to him. “Are you okay?” 

He looked over to see the girl he and almost all the other students picked on. Why would she care if he was okay he’d always been mean to her in the past. “I'm fine why do you care anyway not like anyone cares about you.”

Patty nodded at the statement. “I know but I can tell when someone’s upset and you don’t seem to happy friendo I always try to treat others as I want to be treated too.” Patty says with a fake smile.

Delcan looks at her with a suspicious look before breaking. “My ELA grade is really low and it’s stressful is all.”

Patty flashes him a more sympathetic look. “I can write your essays for you if you want it’ll help you get your grade up.”

Delcan gives a small laugh thinking it’s a joke. “Then you wouldn’t have time for your own essay though and I’m not trying to bring down your grade too”

“It’s really easy actually I write essays for a few kids so it shouldn't be too hard.” Patty says not knowing any better.

Delcan was shocked hearing this it was this moment he swore to protect this angel of a person who is treated so poorly. “No, hey Patty do you wanna be friends.”

Patty’s face lit up to the point Delcan thought he’d be seen in Europe from their small town in Florida. “Really you wanna be friends are you sure you don't have to.”

  


Delcan laughed at the excitement coming from the rather small girl in front of him. “I'm positive now we should get to class before we get in trouble.” 

Then a group of about four students came up and picked Patty up by her backpack. “Hey, patty where’s our essays!”

One of the kids shouts in her ear. 

Delcan looked at the small girl's petrified face and quickly grabbed her and her backpack from the other kid, “How about you go write your own essay October or am I gonna have the make you!” Delcan hissed back at them.

The other kids backed off knowing better than to mess with Delcan. “You okay patty?” he says setting her down.

“Y-yeah I’m okay.” she says quietly looking down. “it happens a lot I’m used to it by now.”

* * *

A few months later Patty and Delcan were at Delcans house they’d grown closer over the months.

“Hey, Dee I h-have a question.” She said this hesitantly while fidgeting with her hoodie pockets.

Delcan knew she had secrets and lots of them and she looked ready to spill some serious tea. Okay, so this person I know they are trans and want to know if that makes them bad and if they are going to hell.

Delcan knew immediately Patty was referring to herself. 

“I would tell them they’re not a bad person and no they're not going to hell. Hey, Patty, you got a preferred male name.”

Patty crossed her arms. “How’d you know I thought I covered it up good and yeah it’s Patton.” He says with a smile.

“Well, Patton I personally think this town is too close-minded and that they need to start believing in equality.” Delcan says giving Patton a supporting smile.

Patton had tears in his eyes as he pulled Delcan into a tight hug. “T-thank you, Dee, I don't deserve you.” He says quietly while burying his face in his friend's shoulder. 


	2. Words fail (Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOGANS TURN SORRY it's SHORT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter sorry it took long and it's so short this chapter just didn't wanna work.

Chapter two: Words Fail (Logan)

In all honesty, Logan hated the idea of soulmates. He hated feelings in general. When Logan was a young boy he remembered people telling him that his soulmate was a missing part of him that he’d need to find. Yet Logan was the definition of stubborn and independence. So logically the first thing he said to those adults was, “Yeah right, as if I am missing half of me! I would be dead! This whole soulmate thing is overrated. I don't need anyone or anything. I’m perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much.” 

Logan’s soulmate Roman he believes that’s his name is rather stupid. His grammar and spelling were atrocious. This only fortified the idea he had that soulmates were just as useless as friends. Logan hated people as a whole. He actually tricked his highschool into believing he was mute so they wouldn’t bother him.

Logan didn’t talk much. In fact, it was rare if he talked at all. Logan had graduated high school early and was now taking online astrology college courses. He had his whole life planned for himself. The only thing in the way was his soulmate.

Logan loathed the fact that you couldn’t avoid your soulmate. He loathed it so much that he rarely left his house. Logan had moved out, or as most people call it, ran away. Logan never liked the idea of parents or having a family, he could take care of himself. He didn’t need these people who were a waste of his time anyway.

That tingling on his arm wouldn't stop and Logan was getting annoyed and fast. He kept telling himself he'll eventually tire and give up. This, unfortunately, didn't cease and he quickly grabbed a black pen without thinking and in all caps wrote 'STOP IT YOUR BEING ANNOYING!'. 

Logan now coming to his senses had just realized his annoyingly flamboyant now knew of his existence. He quickly got a message back in big red loopy lettering, 'I knew you existed why haven't you written before'.

  
  


Logan was now in panic and had an unpleasant feeling. What was this? Logan was experiencing something new, guilt, he couldn't think of what to respond with. His brain had stopped functioning and he didn't know what to do. In his empty quiet apartment, he looks up and whispers ¨Word fail there's nothing I can say.¨ He threw out his pen as if it had wronged him and attempted to sleep its going to be a very long night. ¨Goodnight apartment please let this have all been a bad dream.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMM ROMAN OR VIRGIL WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?


End file.
